


狂色13

by Sasukee



Category: NS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukee/pseuds/Sasukee





	狂色13

负责替太子收拾衣物的婢女是个入宫不久的新人，此次托了姐姐的福才被带出宫，来到这上林山庄。但小丫头笨手笨脚总爱忘事儿，这才被遣退下去，好一会儿又想起温池里忘了放舒缓神经的香料，于是兜兜转转又去找香料，好半天才从另一个随行姑姑手里取来。等终于取了香料，时辰过去大半，小丫头捏着香袋兢兢战战往内房走，心里已想好一大堆请求太子爷宽恕的说辞，然而才走到云母屏外，就看到重重锦帐软帘下温情暧昧的一幕——

小丫头顿地傻了眼，手中一抖香袋掉地，竟忘了作何反应，愕然瞪大的眼眸中只映出帘内紧缠的两具躯体。

往往那些酸溜溜的文士总爱吟一句春色满园，丫头是听不懂的，如今却是懂了。那嘴儿和眼儿经常都利得和刀似的小圣医哪还有平日里那股冷劲儿？如今只坐在她们殿下怀中，一番勾人艳态，双手攀着她们殿下的肩头，与她们殿下唇舌相交。那身本就薄透的白衫更是半褪半掩，肩头也似是染上园中的桃杏薄红，衬得他的肤色愈发白润如玉。

又见太子爷一手搂着他，一手在他脊梁上抚摸游移，两人紧紧依偎，太子爷将那本就遮不了什么的薄衫又扯下几分，渐渐露出的两点嫩红令小丫头猛地涨红脸，心脏仿佛要直接从胸腔里跳出来。

大概是太子爷太过沉迷这番情事，甚至没有察觉到她的到来，她好半天才回过神，惊觉自己竟就这样看了好半天，却又想起太子爷事先吩咐不许任何人进入内房，难道就是为了做这件事？倘自己此刻被发现，恐怕是百口莫辩了。丫头片子连忙屏住呼吸悄悄往外奔，连地上的香袋也顾不上捡。

那帘下二人仍是缠在一起，佐助轻微的喘声已将鸣人的思考能力全数夺去。鸣人虽是舒服得紧，却也难受得紧。舒服是眼前场景着实诱人，想佐助平日里横得不行谁都不能惹的大爷模样，如今却似一滩春水软在他怀中，如何叫他不心生怜爱？难受则是因他着实不满当下状况，佐助始终迷糊不清的样子，连眼睛也未曾清醒地睁开过，像是凭着对一份对温暖的索求才靠拢过来……这种无意的索求勾起了他腹内暗火，下面已硬得发疼，偏偏这人还坐在这要命的地方。

“佐助……”

叫了一声无果后鸣人有些不耐烦地偏过头，躲开那两瓣主动凑近的湿唇。佐助却是不依不饶，仍是亲在他脸上，又顺着啃到他下巴。

因有专门的嬷嬷教导，宫中的小皇子对男女欢爱之事素来早熟，小太子爷也不例外，所以长大后即便是翻着太傅大人的一卷卷春宫图他都能心如止水毫无波澜，甚至有过对其中个别体位姿势不太满意想要自己动手画一画的冲动——这举动虽然被吓得半死的太傅及时阻止了，可这并不能阻止小太子爷的盎然春意，从此吟诗作赋，此春永远非彼春。

这可不，太子爷就很不满眼下的情况，像极了春宫图中欲求不满的皇帝与被强迫的某位后妃身边的小宫女，只是如今佐助像极了那欲求不满的皇帝，他像极了被强迫的小宫女……所以趁着佐助又过来啃嘴，他再次避开，毫不留情地一把揪在对方柔嫩的大腿根上。

“啊……！”

忽然的钝痛让佐助一下惊呼出声，猛地夹紧了腿。那双蒙了水雾的美目正逐渐恢复清明，只是还未等他彻底醒神，就被人一把翻了个身体。

鸣人直接将人推倒在床，翻身便游刃有余压了上去，只等眼下人慢慢回神，自己的模样也清楚地映入了那人的眼眸之中。

“醒了？”他笑了，但带几分恶劣。

佐助不知发生了什么事，体内寒气时隐时涌，叫他难受无力得紧。眼睫一片濡湿，他极力睁大眼，才看清眼前那张蠢脸正是鸣人，而后又意识到自己似乎衣衫不整地与这人缠在一起……这是怎么回事？

是他非礼了太子爷还是太子爷非礼了他？？

“你……”

刚一张口，就被对方以拆吃入腹的力度吮住唇，温热的舌头探了进来，像攻城掠地扫过他口中。他慌乱失措地用舌尖去抵，没想到正好如了对方的意，连带着小舌一同被卷起，透明的津液顺着两人嘴角下滑。

佐助被吻得生疼，一睁眼却对上鸣人亮得惊人的眼睛。很快他又感受到腿根处有一只手探入。

那是鸣人的手，正往他的腿根处揉弄，隔着薄薄的衣纱仿佛撩出了火焰。

“别……”

身下忽然被欺捏，快感一瞬席卷全身，佐助一下软了骨头，偏过脑袋喘着气，他未经人事哪里经得起这般玩弄？只得嗯嗯哼哼的红了脸，双腿在无意识中曲起敞开，更像是迎合鸣人的动作。

鸣人满意地看着身下早已凌乱不堪呼吸紊乱的人，又食髓知味地舔过嘴唇，表面平静，手下却又加快套弄。

“啊……！”佐助呻吟越来越大，舒服得背都微微躬起，软在帘下忘了自己姓甚名谁，只知道这股膨胀的快感即将要爆发。

再待他回神，身下已是一片凌乱，一股白浊射到了鸣人手上和他的腹上。

“佐助真厉害啊……”

佐助仍在余韵中。从小到大从未经历过这样的事情，听到鸣人方才那句话他莫名只感到羞耻，咬着牙齿涨红了脸，濡湿的眼中虽是倔强无比的眼神，身子骨却是软软乎乎，因才经历高潮而有些撑不起来。

鸣人见他受欺负可怜极了的模样，还有心思调笑，用自己的袖子替他擦了擦腿根处的白浊，擦干净了又凑上去压着他，捏着他的脸道：“佐助知道这只是洞房花烛夜才能做的事情么？”

“我……”佐助顿了一下，负气道，“我不会娶你的！”

“……”

“太子为何要对我做这种事？”


End file.
